He Saved Me
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Chimpette storms off after Senbonzakura yells at her and Snakey. What happens when she is caught by some rapists in the bathhouse? What will Senbonzakura do to save the one he loves? Will he make it in time to save Chimpette from getting raped? Read and find out.
1. Rape Session

**Rape Session**

Senbonzakura was mad. There was no other way to describe how he was feeling. There was only one thing, or two certain someones.

Zabimaru.

What did they do? Absolutely nothing. That was the problem.

Senbonzakura could feel a headache beginning to form when the two walked into the Captain and Lieutenant's shared office. The two were arguing about anything and everything just so they wouldn't be bored. It irritated him to no end. He finally had enough, "SHUT UP! You two have been arguing all day long! I can't stand it anymore!"

Chimpette, the female half of Zabimaru, cocked an eyebrow at him and narrowed her eyes, "If you don't like it, then just leave."

"Everytime I go somewhere, you two are always there and I can't stand it!" he yelled at them then immediately regretted saying it when he saw Chimpette's face.

"Excuse me? We have to go somewhere all of the time because otherwise we would be cooped up in this office all day."

"Then why do you two always have to be where I am?!" Senbonzakura yelled, fed up with her attitude.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you are following us?!" she yelled.

Senbonzakura stopped and just stared at her.

Chimpette stood then turned her back to everyone, walking toward the door with Snakey.

Renji looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from him...I need some air," she said, her voice a lot lower than it was before. She walked out of the office pulling Snakey along with her.

When the two left the office, Byakuya and Renji both looked at Senbonzakura. "Did you really have to yell at her?" asked Renji. "She has been stuck beside that brat all of the time. It's not her fault that the kid won't shut up. When he does something inappropriate or wrong, she can't stop it and it always gets to where they are in a arguing mess."

Senbonzakura looked to the lieutenant, "She doesn't **try **to stop him either."

Byakuya looked at his zanpakuto then sighed and stood, "Senbonzakura...I want you to go find them and apologize. They have done nothing wrong to deserve to be yelled at. Furthermore...did you ever consider Chimpette's feelings at all through the whole conversation?"

Senbonzakura thought back, "Captain Kuchiki, I realize that we don't always have the same views, but she is always getting on my last nerve." He sighs, "But then again, I also realize all she has went through. I will find them immediately and get all of this straightened out." With that said, he left.

*~1 Hour Later~*

Senbonzakura walked all over the Squad 6 Barracks, looking for the two. He finally found Snakey sitting in the garden alone then walked over to him, "Snakey. Why are you out here alone? Where's Chimpette?"

The small boy looked at him, "She unchained me and walked into the Seireitei. She said she was going to the bath house, but that was half an hour ago. I'm sorry we made you mad, but it will get dark soon and there have been rapings the last couple of months reported by the bath house. Please don't let anyone hurt her. Please." The snake boy was almost crying.

"Don't worry Snakey. I wouldn't dare let anyone touch her." Senbonzakura then ran out of the barracks then straight to the bath house where he saw the doors were wide open. He stood out of sight then looked inside careful not to be seen. He saw multiple male Shinigami holding innocent girls hostage and raping them in front of the others. He looked at the girls being raped, and didn't see Chimpette. Senbonzakura then looked at the girls tied up and gagged inside the stalls. The only thing he could see were hands and feet. He looked and saw a familiar sleeve of pale green fur around a wrist and rose pink hair. _Found her. _He then saw one of the Shinigami walk into the stall with her. _Oh no!_

Inside the stall, Chimpette glared at the man and spit in his face.

He wiped the spit from his face then slapped her hard across the cheek, "Bitch! You are really going to get hurt now!" He grabbed the chain and pulled it off of her, then took hold of her fur clothing and ripped it off.

She screamed as he tried to open her legs. Chimpette felt the forcing hands go slack then looked up, only to see him fall face first into her abdomen. She kicked him off of her then saw a large pot on the ground. When she looked up, tears slid down her face when she saw Senbonzakura standing there, "S-S-Senbon...zakura."

The samarai zanpakuto ran to her and started untying the knots, "Shh...its alright Chimpette. Just calm down and focus. We need to get all of these girls out of here and-" Before he had a chance to finish, he had the air knocked out of him when Chimpette dove into his arms crying. _She was almost raped. If I hadn't been here, then she would have been..._

"Thank you...Senbonzakura."

Senbonzakura then wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her close, "Shh...I'm here. I wouldn't dare let anyone hurt you. I promise."

After a few seconds, Chimpette calmed down then the two moved to take out the men. Senbonzakura tried to think of a plan, but the only plan that would work involved Chimpette distracting the guys. He then turned to her, "Chimpette...I know that you just had a bad experience just now...but do you think you would be up for distracting those guys out there?"

Chimpette sighed, "I can try my best. What all would I need to do?"

Senbonzakura told her the plan, pointing out everything that would need to be done. He looked at her, "Do you think you could handle that?"

Chimpette took a deep breath then nodded, "Let's go."

Senbonzakura nodded then both moved in.

Chimpette walked out where the other two could see them, seeing Senbonzakura on the railing above them. She took a deep breath and thought to herself for a brief second, _Please don't let this change how Senbonzakura views me. _She then moaned loudly getting the men's attention. They backed away from the other girls then slowly began to walk toward her only to stop after a few steps. She slipped her arms out of the fur clothing and slowly began stripping off what was left. The men were so enchanted by her beauty that they paid no attention as all of the girls had gotten out of the bath house. One walked behind her and groped her breasts from behind her.

Senbonzakura heard Chimpette start yelling and ran inside to see one guy holding her still while the other was about to enter her. He had to act quickly. He looked around then saw a small bench and tossed it at the guy between her legs.

As one Shinigami fell, Chimpette swung her leg backwards, kicking the one holding her in the groin. The guy doubled over in pain then was knocked out by a kick to the gut. Chimpette was so mad, she paid no attention that she was naked in front of Senbonzakura. She bowed her head down, embarrassed and ashamed of her body, but lifted it back up when she felt a robe draped over her shoulders. She took hold of it then tied it around herself and looked at Senbonzakura, "Let's go home."

He nodded and tied the two Shinigami to a stall until the Omnitsukido showed up with Soifon. She looked at the two, "Is everyone safe?"

Senbonzakura nodded, "Yes Captain Soifon. The men responsible are all in those stalls. The girls are all safe and taken care of."

She then looked at Chimpette, "What about you? Are you alright?"

Chimpette nodded, "Yes Captain. I would have been raped, had it not been for Senbonzakura. He saved me." she looked at him and smiled, "He is my hero."

Soifon looked at the samarai zanpakuto with a cocked eyebrow then smirked and walked to her men telling them what to do. When the men left with the prisoners, Soifon motioned for Senbonzakura to go over to her.

He walked over to her, "Yes Captain?"

Soifon looked at him, "I have to ask...what would make you think to come all the way to the bath house in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to apologize to her and Snakey, but when I found him, he told me that Chimpette had come to the bath house and had been there for a long while. Snakey was on the verge of tears because of the rapings that went on. I told him I wouldn't let anyone touch her or hurt her. When I got here, they had already raped a few girls and Chimpette was about to be raped with them."

She nodded, "I see...since there is a witness account, there will be no reason to take them to the Maggots Nest. They will be judged in the court and their story will be heard everywhere. Good job you two. You both caught the rapists that have been doing this for months."

Chimpette stepped forward, "If you don't mind me asking, how come you hadn't been raped if this had gone on for months?"

Soifon smirked while smiling, "I was here when they did the rapings but I was tossed aside."

Senbonzakura looked at her, "But why?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Because I wasn't a virgin and I had personally arrested the Shinigami committing the crimes that night." Soifon then walked away, without another word being said.

Chimpette shook her head, "Okay...didn't need to know that. Anyway, how about we go home now?"

Senbonzakura nodded then looked at Chimpette, "Wait...those rapists only wanted virgins, correct?"

She nodded.

"Does that mean...that you're a virgin too?"

Chimpette blushed then nodded.

He pulled her to him and held her, "You're safe now. Don't worry about anything else for tonight. You have went through enough."

Chimpette smiled and nodded following Senbonzakura to the Squad 6 Barracks.

They walked through the door and were immediately pounced on by Snakey. He was crying into Chimpette's shoulder and hugging her at the same time. "I was so scared something had happened to you! I-I didn't know what to do!" He cried his eyes out on her shoulder.

Chimpette smiled then wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, "It's alright Snakey. Senbonzakura saved me. If it hadn't been for him, I would have been raped."

Snakey looked up at her then looked at Senbonzakura. The boy jumped into Senbonzakura's arms and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Senbonzakura. I can't thank you enough for saving my partner."

Senbonzakura smiled, even though they couldn't see it, "I wouldn't dare let anyone touch her Snakey. Even though you two get on my nerves, you both mean a lot to me. I am sorry for yelling at you two this morning. Neither of you deserved it. Could you forgive me?"

They looked at each other, smiled, then looked back at him and said at the same time, "We forgive you." They both hugged him then all got off the ground.

Snakey then grinned evilly and looked Senbonzakura's way, "Look at it this way. You won't have to undress her when you want to have sex."

Both Senbonzakura and Chimpette blushed red then yelled, "SNAKEY! YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" The boy ran off having both Senbonzakura and Chimpette chasing him.

Snakey ran around the barracks front gate with both hot on his tail. He then ran in a different direction and they split to cut him off. They cornered him and when they ran at him, he dove out of the way making them bump heads. They fell on the ground holding their heads.

Senbonzakura had shook his head then looked at the ground, seeing his mask laying on the ground smashed into pieces. He stood then turned to Chimpette and helped her up.

She stands up then looked toward Snakey, "Such a pain in the ass, I bet he will go around town and say-" her sentence stopped short when she looked at Senbonzakura.

He smirked, seeing her speechless looking at him, "If I knew all it took to shut you up was taking my mask off I would have done it earlier."

Chimpette snapped out of her daze then punched Senbonzakura on the arm playfully, "Shut up pretty boy. It's not my fault I never saw your face before."

"Oh so you think I'm pretty?"

"No! I didn't say that," she retorted back at him.

"You were thinking it."

"Shut up Senbonzakura. Besides, you are definately not pretty," he was about to snap back at her, "you're handsome." Chimpette looked at him with her cocky smirk.

Senbonzakura shook his hand smiling, "Why can't I read you? Why is it so difficult?"

She smiles, her fangs showing, "Because I like being unpredictable."

Senbonzakura put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get you inside and get you some clothes." She nodded and followed him to the room the zanpakuto shared.

When they got to the room, Chimpette walked to the closet and took out her normal outfit then walked to the bathroom. She dressed then walked out seeing Senbonzakura without all of his armor on. She walked over, "What are you doing Senbonzakura?"

"I'm just getting a little more comfortable."

She shrugged it off then walked over to the night stand beside hers and Snakey's bed and took a brush out of the drawer. She began brushing her hair and closed her eyes thinking. When she finished brushing her hair, she noticed Senbonzakura looking at her, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Actually...yes. I didn't get to you quick enough," he said, gently touching the new pronounced bruise on her left cheek. "I'm sorry. If I hadn't yelled at you two this morning, then this would never have happened or if I had just ran quicker..." he trailed off as her hand touched his cheek. He looked at her.

Chimpette smiled, "Life is full of 'what if''s Senbonzakura. What matters is that you stopped him from doing any permanent damage. That is what I am most thankful for." She stood, kissed him on the cheek then walked back to the bathroom smiling, "Thanks again Senbonzakura." Her hips swayed as she walked inside the bathroom.

Senbonzakura watched her and smiled noticing all of Chimpette's qualities that he had learned to love throughout the years of knowing her. He noticed how her hair cascaded down her back and was soft to the touch. He noticed how her very outfit just brought an earthly feel just looking at it's soft colors. Senbonzakura even noticed all of the small things about her that he loved. He noticed now her nose slightly wrinkled when she laughs or smiles. He absolutely loved how she would always make faces when she tried describing how her day went, no matter what day it was. The one thing he noticed the most, and loved the most, was her smile. He would always see the most genuine smile on her face. He loved making her smile and laugh. Senbonzakura came to realize that not only did he think she was beautiful, he realized that he loved this beautiful creature.


	2. Problems

**Problems**

Chimpette flossed her teeth in the bathroom and thought to herself. _**Senbonzakura...of all people...usually Renji would have to save me from something that horrific. Either way...I'm glad he rescued me when he did...otherwise I would have been just another victim. But...I hope seeing me like he did won't change how he already views me. All of this sucks. Well...I guess the only thing worse would be him asking of my feelings for him. **_"Wouldn't that be something?"

"Wouldn't what be something?"

Chimpette opened her eyes wide, realizing she said that last part out loud and Senbonzakura heard it, "W-what?"

"You said 'Wouldn't that be something?'. I was asking what you were thinking about," Senbonzakura said curiously.

Chimpette walked out of the bathroom and waved him off, "Oh nothing...it's stupid anyway."

"Could I ask what it was?"

"No."

Senbonzakura looked at her confused, "Why not?"

Chimpette was glad she had her back turned to him because her face would have surely rivaled Renji's hair color, "B-because."

"That's not an answer. Why can't I ask what it is?"

"B-because its n-none of your b-business," she stuttered. _**Oh great. Now I'm a stuttering fool. Damn it! Why do I always end up the blushing idiot?**_

_She's stuttering. Is she embarrassed about something? Was she...was she thinking about me? No it couldn't be. She doesn't feel like that about me. Does she? _Senbonzakura looked at her as she made her bed, "Chimpette."

"Hmm?" she asked smoothing out the sheets.

"Were you thinking...about me?"

She straightened up quickly, visibly stiffening. _**He knows. How does he know what I was thinking about? **_"N-no. I wasn't thinking a-about you." It was obvious that she was lying.

Senbonzakura approached her from behind, "You're lying."

Chimpette coughed then straightened the covers on her bed, desperately trying to ignore him, "H-how would you know? I-it's not as i-if you know-" She was cut off being turned around to face Senbonzakura, the back of her knees pinned against the bed as well as his hands holding her by the wrists, restraining her movements.

Senbonzakura looked furious as he practically yelled, "You are wrong! I do know you! And whether you want to admit it or not, I can tell if you are lying to me!" His features softened seeing her horrified expression then he calmly took her by the hands, "Chimpette...I do know you...you are one of my very best friends and I care for you. Please don't think for one moment that I don't...because I do...more than you know." Senbonzakura let go of her hands and lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. His eyes snapped open and he looked up when he felt her put his hand on her chest, over her heart. He felt her heart beating fast, much like his was.

Chimpette looked at him, a slight blush on her face, "My heart is beating this quickly from everything you just said to me. You were right. I was thinking about you...I was thinking about how I would have been raped or worse had it not been for you saving me just in time...and..."

Senbonzakura leaned in closer to her, "And?"

She mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"I said...how embarrassed I would be about you asking about my feelings...for you."

Senbonzakura finally understood why she was so nervous then smiled, "Chimpette."

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Thank you...even if you did embarrass me."

"How did I embarrass you?"

Chimpette looked at him smiling then walked forward placing her hands on his armor-clad chest, "Let's see. First when I was cornering the guys at the bathhouse, I was embarrassed that I was naked in front of them and you."

Senbonzakura wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yes, but it gave me time to save you from all of them when they advanced on you."

She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, "Second, just a little bit ago when you were asking me what I was thinking about."

"I'm sorry, but you weren't giving me straight answers."

Chimpette smiled then leaned against Senbonzakura, resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled when he held her tightly.

Senbonzakura rubbed her back, "Chimpette...I have something to confess."

Chimpette looked at him, "I...do too."

Senbonzakura looked at her then placed a hand on her cheek, "Chimpette...ever since I first saw you I-" he was cut off from a pair of lip crashing against his own. Once he saw it was Chimpette, he kissed her back just as ferverishly as she had. Senbonzakura pulled her closer to him, earning a low moan from her. They broke apart when air was needed. Senbonzakura sat on his bed because his knees just went weak, "Wow."

Chimpette grinned, "That's for saving me."

Senbonzakura cocked an eyebrow at her, "What do I get for loving you?"

She smiled, put a hand on his chest and made him lay down on his bed. "Nothing yet, but in due time you will. How about for now," she said walking two fingers up his chest, stopping when they reached his shoulder, "we just stick with a make out session. Would that work for you?"

Senbonzakura didn't say another word as Chimpette kissed him once more. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She straddled his waist and hips. Senbonzakura captured her bottom lip in between his and sucked on it, earning a moan from Chimpette. The two zanpakuto pulled back from each other when air was necessary. Chimpette smiled then lay down beside him and leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead, "I love you."

Chimpette smiled then closed her eyes and mumbled, "I love you too."

The two fell asleep and slept peaceflly in the comfort of each others arms.


End file.
